


Local Cat Takes Long Deserved Nap

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Napping, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Romantic Fluff, tuckingtonnapweek2k16, yeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the list of things Epsilon expected to see today, this wasn’t on it.(My little contribution to tuckington nap week)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be way longer and like 100X cuter but epsilon and tucker happened and I just couldnt get around it  
> stupid boys for ruining my fluff  
> also im @washsicle on tumblr so come say hi!

On the list of things Epsilon expected to see today, this wasn’t on it. “This” being Wash and Tucker taking up half the couch in the rec room, with what appears to be a grossly cute cuddle pile. That was before Epsilon had looked slightly closer at the pair, and realized that Agent-fucking-Washington was fast asleep.  
He had his knees pulled up to his chest, and his head was resting in Tucker’s lap. One of Tucker’s hands was carding through Wash’s hair, and the other was tapping away at his data pad. Wash stirred slightly, and shifted impossibly closer to Tucker, nuzzling into his stomach before stilling again. He had a blue blanket layered over him, and judging from the stars printed all over it Caboose was the one who brought it out and covered him up.  
“Oh, hey Epsilon.” Tucker greeted, “Let me guess, Carolina needs Wash for something?”  
“Huh—uh, yeah, yeah,” Epsilon spoke, sheepishly snapping their attention from Wash’s sleeping form towards Tucker.  
“But, uh, it’s not super important or anything so she can wait for Wash to wake up.” They gesture back towards Wash who—thankfully—is still curled up in Tucker’s lap, and is unaware of the ongoing conversation.  
“Alright cool, I’ll send him your way then.” Tucker replies, looking back down at something on his data pad. They almost try to continue the conversation with him, sharply having to remind them self that their relationship with Tucker isn’t like that anymore. Heaving a deep sigh, they take that as their cue to leave, and return to Carolina without even saying goodbye.  
 


End file.
